1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a one-step process for preparing anhydrous organic acid salts.
2. Background
Nametkin et al., Doklady Akad. Nauk S.S.S.R. 87, 233 (1952), C.A. 47, 12281f (1953), disclose the preparation of a silyl ester by reaction of a metal silanolate, for example, triphenylsilyloxysodium, and an acid chloride, for example, acetyl chloride, in refluxing petroleum ether.
Sommer et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 86, 3280 (1964), in a study of the stereochemistry of asymmetric silicon, disclose the reaction of a potassium silanolate, for example, .alpha.-naphthylphenylmethylsilyloxypotassium and an acid chloride, for example, acetyl chloride, benzoyl chloride or a nitrobenzoyl chloride, to produce the silyl ester. The authors also disclose that the corresponding reaction with tosyl chloride does not yield an isolable silyl ester because the ester reacts with additional potassium silanolate to form a disiloxane.
Birkofer et al., Chem. Ber. 102, 3094 (1969), C.A. 71, 91564s (1969) disclose the reaction of N-methylbenzimidoyl chloride and trimethylsilyloxysodium to produce N,N'-dimethyl-N'-benzoylbenzamidine according to the equations ##STR1##
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,954 discloses a process for preparing salts of carboxylic acids containing a .beta.-lactam group. More specifically, a dimethyl- or trimethylsiloxy ester of a penicillin, a cephalosporin or a 6-aminopencillanic acid is reacted with a sodium, potassium or calcium salt of phenol or a specific organic acid, alkanol or silanol.